Deluded
by Skovko
Summary: When Seth took a steel chair to his brothers, he didn't just break two hearts. He broke three. Too late he realizes his actions made him lose his girlfriend Erica too. She goes to Dean and Roman and although Roman says she's off limit, Dean doesn't listen.
1. Three broken hearts

Erica watched in horror as Seth lifted the steel chair and planted it down on Roman's back. Shortly after the chair went into Dean as well and both men were getting a beatdown by Seth's hands.

"No, Seth," she whispered.

The tears ran down her face as she watched it all go down on the monitor. He hadn't said a word to her about betraying his two brothers and right in that moment she felt betrayed too. She was supposed to be his girlfriend, his life partner, the one he shared everything with, yet she had been left in the darkness and he had made the decision all on his own.

"Looks like we'll be seeing each other a lot from now on," Stephanie's voice reached her.

She turned around and came face to face with the smirking woman who clearly was proud about Seth selling out to her and her husband.

"How long have you been planning this?" Erica asked.  
"Long enough," Stephanie asked.  
"I can't... I can't..." Erica didn't even know what she was trying to say.  
"You're gonna support your man as always and maybe you and I can even become some sort of friends. After all, you don't wanna piss me off now that Seth works for me," Stephanie said.

The threat was clear. Obey and Seth would be given the world. Disobey and Seth would be pulled down just as quickly as he had gone up. Erica hung her shoulders low and turned her focus to the floor as she walked past Stephanie.

"Tell him I went back to the hotel," she said.

A few hours later Seth finally returned to the hotel as well. He unlocked the door with an unhappy look on his face and just stared at Erica who was sitting on the bed with her feet on the floor.

"Tell me why the one person who's supposed to always have my back and support me wasn't there to celebrate with me tonight," he said.  
"Are you for real right now?" She looked at him shocked.

He just crossed his arms and continued staring at her, silently demanding an answer. She shook her head as she slowly rose to her feet.

"You didn't tell me anything, Seth. I thought everything was good, that you and your _brothers_ were good. You stabbed them in the back and me in the heart. How the fuck did you expect me to react to all of this?" She asked.  
"I did it for us," he answered.  
"How so?" She asked.  
"I'm not gonna get anywhere with those two dangling around my feet like fucking heavy millstones holding me back. I'm gonna go places, babe. You and I are gonna go places now," he said.  
"I'm going, alright," she said.

She walked over to her suitcase and grabbed the handle. First now did he notice that only his stuff was left out in the open. Everything she had had out before they went to the arena was packed away.

"You're leaving me?" He asked surprised.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"Come on!" He threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "You're gonna get used to this. It's gonna be good."  
"I don't wanna get used to it," she said.

She moved to get around him but he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"You can't make me think you stopped loving me all of the sudden," he said.  
"No, Seth, I still love you but the second you took that chair to your brothers was the second you lost me," she said.  
"Erica, please," he suddenly sounded so lost.  
"Goodbye Seth," she said.

She moved forward again and her arm slipped out of his hand and he watched her open the door.

"Where are you gonna go?" He asked.  
"That's none of your concern anymore," she answered.  
"But we live together," he tried.  
"It's your house. I'm gonna pick up my things at some point," she said.

The door closed behind her before he could say anything else. Everything inside him screamed at him to run after her and stop her but he also knew it was pointless. She could be just as stubborn as him and maybe she just needed a little time to cool off and then she would come around.

Roman sat on one of the beds in their room while Dean angrily was pacing back and forward in front of him, almost threatening to wear down the carpet completely with how his feet constantly stomped over it. A knock on the door made him stop. He looked at Roman for a second before walking over to open the door. He crossed his arms in anger when he saw Erica standing there.

"What are you doing here?" He sneered.  
"Can we talk?" She asked.  
"I'd rather not, seeing how your fucking boyfriend just turned on us," he answered.  
"Dean, let her in. It's not her fault," Roman said.

Dean rolled his eyes as he stepped aside and she walked in with her suitcase dragging after her.

"Your suitcase?" Roman raised an eyebrow.  
"I left him," she said.  
"What? Why?" He asked.  
"I can't be with him after tonight. I just came here to apologize to you two. I had no idea he was gonna turn on you," she answered.  
"You really had no idea?" Dean's anger seemed to fade a little.  
"No," she shook her head. "But I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that."

They both just looked at her and nodded, silently accepting her apology even though she was not the person who should be apologizing.

"That's all I came to say. Good luck with everything in the future," she said.

She turned to move towards the door again but she never got to take a single step.

"Wait," Roman said. "Where are you going?"  
"I don't know. The airport, I suppose," she answered.  
"You're going home?" Dean asked.  
"I don't think I have a home anymore but I gotta go there and gather my things and find another place to live," she answered.  
"Stay," Roman said.  
"What?" She looked at him confused.  
"You were left in the dark just like us. No, we didn't deserve it and he sure as hell doesn't deserve you but you don't deserve being out on the streets. Stay. At least for tonight. We'll figure out something in the morning," Roman said.  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
"Roman's right," Dean hadn't any anger left. "Stay. We're all friends here. It's not like one of us can't share a bed with you without touching you."  
"Or you two could share a bed," she smirked a little.  
"Nice try, baby girl," Roman chuckled. "This big body needs a whole bed to itself. Climb in with Dean."  
"It's fine," Dean smiled. "I can share."  
"Okay," she said.

She opened her suitcase and pulled out her pyjamas and toothbrush. She disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes and came back dressed for the night. Dean was already lying down, tapping the spot next to him. She blushed a little as she crossed the floor and laid down next to him, allowing him to put the covers over her.

"God, I wish Seth could see us right now," he chuckled.  
"Why? We're only gonna sleep," she said.  
"But still. He would throw a fit if he knew you were in my bed with my track record of women," he said.  
"I never thought I'd see the day where you would have a woman in bed without actually doing anything to her," Roman laughed from his bed.  
"Should I just sleep on the floor?" She asked.  
"Nah!" Dean placed an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "You're gonna be my teddybear for the night. You know I need some comfort after the big bad wolf took a bite out of me."  
"Just as crazy as always," she giggled as she closed her eyes.

As much as Dean played it off as a joke, she knew he needed some comfort. He didn't trust many people and Seth was one of the few he had let in, only to have his heart ripped out and stomped on by the man. But Dean wasn't the only one in need of comfort that night. She needed it too. Seth had broken three hearts that night with his actions.


	2. Tangled together

She woke up next morning with him close up against her back and his hot breath landing on her neck. One arm across her waist and one leg over her legs to keep her pinned down. It felt good, almost safe and familiar, to wake up like that. Only problem was that it wasn't Seth who was holding her. It was Dean. Her friend Dean. Not her boyfriend or a hot one night stand.

"Need a hand?" Roman asked.

She looked up and met his warm smile as he reached his hand down to her.

"You seem rather tangled up in his limbs," he chuckled.  
"He's fucking heavy," she said.  
"I know. I've been carrying him several times," he said.

She grabbed his hand and he managed to pull her free and out on the floor.

"No! Come back!" Dean whined. "It was just so warm and nice."  
"Take a shower, baby girl," Roman nodded towards the bathroom.  
"You suck, Roman!" Dean threw a pillow at him.

She shook her head and smiled as she walked over to her suitcase to find some clothes. Shortly after she disappeared into the bathroom and the water started running.

"No touching," Roman raised a finger.  
"Like I would ever," Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, you would," Roman chuckled. "But not her, Dean. I mean it. She's hurting."  
"So am I and so should you be," Dean sat up, feeling slightly annoyed.  
"I am. You know I am," Roman sighed.  
"We're gonna go after him for what he's done, right?" Dean asked.  
"Of course," Roman nudged Dean's shoulder with his fist.  
"He won't know what hit him," Dean chuckled.

An hour later all three of them sat at a quiet diner, having breakfast together.

"So..." Roman started.  
"So?" She asked.  
"We need to figure this out," he said and pointed between them.  
"What's there to figure out?" She asked.  
"We're not gonna let you go home," Dean said.  
"At least not without a plan," Roman said.  
"What else am I supposed to do?" She asked.  
"For now just stay with us while we travel," he answered.  
"And in a couple of days when you have to go home?" She asked.  
"We'll figure it out," he said. "We got a couple of days to find something you can rent somewhere."  
"Worst case scenario, you can go home with one of us," Dean piped in.  
"Seriously?" She asked.  
"Like I said, we'll figure it out," Roman smiled warmly.

It felt weird walking into the arena only together with Dean and Roman. Normally Seth would be walking with them too. It was gonna take time to get used to this change. She just hoped she wouldn't come face to face with him. She wasn't sure she could handle it. As Roman and Dean took to the ring, she found a quiet place to watch on a monitor as she always did.

"Seth!" Dean called from the ring. "Come out here, Seth!"  
"We just wanna talk to you," Roman added.

Surprisingly enough Seth did turn up on top of the ramp with Hunter and Randy next to him.

"There you are, you scumbag," Dean said.  
"Aw, what's the matter, Deano? Can't handle the heat?" Seth mocked.  
"Why don't you come down here and I'll show you exactly what I can handle," Dean sneered.  
"Face it, Dean. I'm just better than you. Better than both of you," Seth said.  
"As if," Roman grumbled.  
"Look at me and then look at you," Seth laughed.

That annoying laughter that could make most people wanna slap the smile right off his face. Hunter and Randy joined in, all three of them mocking the two men in the ring.

"You're gonna learn soon enough that messing with Dean Ambrose is a very very bad idea," Dean threatnened.  
"Oh really? What are you gonna do?" Seth asked.  
"I'm gonna take away everything you hold dear," Dean answered.  
"Believe that!" Roman roared.

Both men dropped their microphones and moved out of the ring. Even though they were one man short, Seth still retreated with Hunter and Randy, clearly not up for a fight this day. It didn't matter. Dean and Roman had made their point clear. Seth was not gonna get away with what he had done.

Backstage she turned away from the monitor with a smile on her face. She was happy to see that Dean and Roman wasn't gonna back down and let Seth run all over them. She started walking through the hallways to catch up with them. She stopped the second her eyes landed on Seth.

"Erica?" He asked surprised. "You're still here?"  
"I am," she answered.

His surprised face slowly turned into a smile. She had stayed. She wasn't gonna leave him. She understood. His smile faded quickly as an arm suddenly snaked around her waist and pulled her towards him. Roman's grinning face met Seth over the top of her head.

"Come on, baby girl. Time to go," he said.  
"Erica?" Seth asked worried.

He took a step forward and found himself face to face with Dean that seemed to have come out of nowhere and stepped in between Erica and Seth.

"You don't get to talk to her or come near her!" Dean growled and shoved Seth up against the wall. "She's done with you!"

She placed a hand on Dean's arm and he took a step to the side, allowing her to get into Seth's point of view.

"They're still my friends, Seth. Just because you chose the coward way out doesn't mean I'm gonna leave my friends behind," she said.  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Seth growled.  
"No," she said firmly.  
"So you're choosing them over me?" He asked.  
"I didn't choose. You chose to leave us all behind. They're just helping me finding a place to live," she answered.  
"You have a home," he said.  
"Not anymore, I don't," she sighed. "You took that away from me."

He snorted and pushed himself off the wall. Both Roman and Dean stood with clenched fists, ready to jump him any given moment. Clearly the only thing holding them back was her.

"I didn't take anything away from you. You chose to leave me," he said.  
"You didn't leave me with any other choice," she said.  
"Yes, I did, and you fucking well know it," he raised his voice. "The door is always open for you. When you're ready, come back home."

He turned and started walking away.

"You'll be waiting a damn long time!" Dean shouted after him.  
"More like forever," Roman chuckled before putting an arm over her shoulders. "Are you alright?"  
"It's never gonna get any easier, is it?" She asked.  
"At some point, it is. It's just gonna take a lot of time," he answered.

Dean turned to look at them both. Clearly something was on his mind.

"You find a place to rent?" He asked.  
"No, but I haven't really been looking yet," she answered.  
"You're going home with me then," he said.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Come on, Erica, don't think twice about it. We're leaving the day after tomorrow and you know you're not gonna find anywhere to go in that short amount of time. I got a guest room," he said.


	3. Pet names

She walked into Dean's house and took a look around, realizing that she had actually never been to neither his or Roman's home. She knew they visited each other from time to time but her and Seth hadn't actually done that. She let out a loud sigh.

"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"I just realized I've never been here before. We never visited you or Roman, just like you never visited us," she answered.  
"You never invited us," he said.  
"Seth always said he saw you enough on the road. When he was home, he wanted to relax completely," she said.

She let go of her suitcase and shook her head.

"God, I've been so blind, haven't I?" She asked.  
"We were all blind," he reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "We all should have seen it coming. Don't blame yourself."

He gave her a smile before picking up her suitcase.

"Come on, hot stuff, let me show you your room," he said.  
"Hot stuff?" She laughed.  
"What? You are hot," he winked. "Just working on a pet name for you when you're inside these walls."  
"How about just calling me Erica like always?" She asked.  
"Nah!" He laughed. "Where's the fun in that?"

She followed him through the house until he stopped and opened a door, revealing the guest room to her.

"I'm about to put over some laundry. Should I just take your stuff with me?" He asked.  
"That would be nice. I don't really got anything else," she answered.  
"I know," he chuckled. "We're gonna go get your stuff at some point but for now you're stuck with what you got in this."

He started walking down the hallway with her suitcase in his hand.

"Hey Dean!" She called out.

He turned around with a smile on his face.

"Thank you," she smiled back.  
"Anytime, pumpkin," he winked.  
"Pumpkin?" She laughed.  
"You like hot stuff better?" He stuck out his tongue. "Feel free to take a look around and figure out where everything is."  
"I'll do that," she said. "Thank you. Again."

As soon as he was out of sight, she started walking through his house, opening door after door to figure out what was hiding behind each one. It wasn't a big house and pretty soon she was at the final door, looking in on his bedroom. She shrieked in surprise as he snuck up on her silently, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into the room. Both of them landed on the bed while laughing.

"Dean, you idiot," she laughed.  
"Come here, sweetheart," he pulled her close and pinned her down with a leg over her. "It's not like we haven't shared a bed the last couple of days."  
"That was different," she said.  
"You're right. There's more room in this one," he said.  
"That's not what I meant," she said.

He didn't answer. Instead he reached up and stroked her cheek with his thumb. His blue eyes sought her green ones.

"Seth was a real jerk for hurting you," he said.  
"He hurt you too," she said.  
"Forget me and Roman for a moment," he said as he continued stroking her cheek. "If you had been mine, I would never have hurt you like that. And I would never have let you slip away."

She cleared her throat. If she didn't know Dean, if she didn't know how he usually treated women, she would have thought they had a moment there, but she knew better. He was only trying to make her feel better about the whole thing.

"Does such cheap lines normally work on the women you go after?" She asked.  
"Yep," he grinned. "But I never have to actually say anything. I just smile and wink and they're all over me."  
"So easy when you're famous, huh?" She chuckled.  
"My name can open many doors, but honey, take a look at me. This face and this body scream sex appeal miles away," he said.  
"So Seth didn't manage to beat the confidence out of you," she stuck out her tongue.  
"Hey!" He rolled on top of her, pinning her down while she laughed. "You're not being a very sweet girl right now."

She couldn't answer through her laughter. She didn't even know why she laughed. For some weird reason everything just seemed funny right in that moment and him trying to look mad on top of her sure wasn't making her stop. In the end he gave up and laughed with her. He let go off her and stepped out of the bed, reaching a hand towards her to help her up.

"Pizza or burger?" He asked.  
"You're not cooking?" She pouted.  
"Isn't that your job?" He asked.  
"Hey, that's sexist!" She snapped.  
"I'm doing laundry, for crying out loud!" He rolled his eyes.  
"You're right. I'm sorry," she smiled. "I'll cook tomorrow. For now a burger sounds good."

He walked out of the room with her following right behind him.

"You know, you're more than welcome to sleep in there with me," he said.  
"Really?" She giggled.  
"Yeah, you know, if you get nightmares or the monster under your bed tries to get to you," he said.  
"Monster?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I forgot to feed him before I went away so it might be better, more safe for you, if you just sleep in my bedroom," he said.  
"You fucking goofball," she laughed. "I'll take my chances with the monster."  
"Suit yourself. He's not all that friendly," he said.  
"Maybe he's good in bed," she teased.  
"Oh lord, the image you just put into my head!" He shouted in laughter.


	4. Equally weird

"What's your deal with her?" Roman asked the second she was out the door.  
"No deal," Dean answered.  
"Yeah right," Roman snorted. "Then why bring her back on the road with you? Why not let her stay in your house?"  
"I like rubbing it in Seth's face," Dean answered.  
"That's all?" Roman asked.  
"I swear," Dean held up his hands in defense.  
"You better be serious," Roman said. "She's off limit."  
"I know," Dean said.

He moved over to his suitcase to find his gear for the night's show. They had just arrived and Erica had been so kind to run out for coffee for all of them straight away.

"Truth is..." Dean said with his back turned to Roman. "...I like having her around."  
"Dean," Roman growled warningly.

Dean turned around and looked at Roman.

"Not like that, Roman. After spending these last few days with her, I found out there's so much more to her than we ever knew. We only knew her with Seth and it just seems like she's been holding back," Dean said.  
"Holding back?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah, a lot. She's really funny and she can do this whole ping pong with me once I get rolling with my weird words," Dean answered.  
"Someone ought to keep you in place," Roman chuckled.  
"So yeah, I like being able to rub it in Seth's face, love it in fact, but I also like just hanging out with her. She was always our friend but now I know she's really our friend. Does that make sense?" Dean said.  
"I guess," Roman shrugged. "Just don't try anything funny with her."  
"She's sleeping in the guest room with the monster," Dean answered.  
"The monster? Do I even wanna know?" Roman chuckled.

The sound of a foot meeting the door a couple of times stopped their conversation. Dean walked over to open and found her balancing three cups of coffee in her hands.

"For you," she gave him one before moving over to Roman. "And for you."  
"Thanks, baby girl," Roman said.  
"My pleasure," she said.

Dean shut the door and walked over to sit down on the other bed.

"Tell Roman about the monster," he said teasingly.  
"Oh, you mean my new boyfriend?" She giggled.  
"Boyfriend? What the hell did I miss?" Roman asked.  
"The monster under the bed. Yeah, Dean told me to be aware of him but turns out all he wants is a little bit of love," she said.  
"You guys are equally weird," Roman shook his head.  
"But you love us," Dean said.  
"Yeah, Roman, you love us," she chimed in.

She moved over to sit next to Dean and both of them put on their best pouting face while looking at Roman.

"I always knew Dean was weird but where the hell have you been hiding, baby girl?" Roman laughed.  
"Under Seth," Dean answered.

It was meant as a joke but it was clear the wound was still fresh when her shoulders sank down and a little sigh left her.

"I'm sorry, girlfriend," he placed an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"Girlfriend? I thought the pet names were for your home only," she gave him a little push.  
"I slipped. Sorry, my bad," he stuck out his tongue.  
"I give up on you two," Roman rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "Have you picked up your stuff at Seth's house yet?"  
"Not yet. I'm not sure when is the right time to do it. Either I do it now and move it all to Dean's house and then move it again once I find somewhere else to live, or I just live with the few items in my suitcase and wait till I've found somewhere to live and then go pick it up," she said.  
"Neither solution seems easy," he said.  
"It's not. Either way I have to go back into that house and I really don't want to," she sighed. "And apartment hunting is really no fun."  
"You can stay in my house as long as you want," Dean said.  
"Thanks," she muttered.

She got up and walked over to the window, looking down at the street below. It wasn't just that she had to hunt for an apartment. She also had to figure out where she wanted to live. Did she wanna stay in the same town and maybe run into Seth again? And what should she do with her life? For so long she had just been his girlfriend, following him everywhere he went. Did she even know how to exist on her own?

"Don't worry about it," Dean suddenly stood behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head down on her shoulder.

"I'm not gonna kick you out. Take all the time in the world," he said.  
"It's just..." She sighed. "...Who am I?"  
"You're you," he chuckled. "You're Erica."  
"Who am I if I'm not Seth's girlfriend?" She asked.  
"What?" He asked.

He spun her around fast and Roman got up from the bed just as fast, both of them standing side by side to stare at her.

"You don't mean that," Roman said.  
"I don't know who I am or what to do. I don't even have a job. For so long I was his girlfriend," she said.  
"Yeah, following him around like a little puppy," Dean snarled. "I'm beginning to think this split between us and him should have happened way sooner. It's like I'm seeing things much more clear now."  
"Good for you," she said. "If you'll excuse me, I could really use a shower."

She disappeared into the bathroom and the water started running a minute later.

"She's really hurting," Roman said.  
"You're telling me," Dean sighed.  
"That piece of shit really did a number on us all but somehow I think she's hurting more than us," Roman said.  
"It makes sense. They had this whole huge life together both on and off the road," Dean said.

Roman sighed and walked over to the bathroom door, leaning his ear in on it.

"She's crying," he said lowly.

Dean walked over and leaned his ear in on the door too, listening to her on the other side. He knew how she felt. He had done his share of crying in the shower too where he thought no one could hear him after Seth's betrayal.

"Seth is an asshole!" He growled.  
"We can agree on that," Roman chuckled a little. "You're gonna take care of her for a little while, right?"  
"I'll try," Dean said.  
"Good. I'll try too," Roman said.


	5. All you can eat desserts

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.  
"Out for a treat," he answered.  
"Secrecy doesn't suit you," she said.  
"It does, monkey. Admit it," he chuckled.

She fell back in the seat, knowing she couldn't win this little battle. She just had to wait and see where he would stop the car. Finally he pulled into a parking lot.

"The mall? Are we gonna hang out with your teenage fangirls?" She asked.  
"Lighten up," he chuckled as he reached for his cap and sunglasses in the glove department.  
"Trying to hide?" She smirked.  
"I just don't feel like getting attention from anyone but you today, hot mama," he smirked back.  
"Hot mama? I think I prefer hot stuff over that one," she said.  
"Noted," he said.

They both left the car and a couple of seconds later he found his place next to her, putting an arm over her shoulders.

"You had a couple of bad run-ins with mr asshole while we were on the road. I just thought I'd treat you good now we're back home," he said.  
"You don't need to right his wrongs," she said.  
"I'm not trying to. I'm just trying to make you feel a little bit better," he said. "It's gonna stop hurting eventually."  
"Can't wait for it," she said.

They walked through the mall doors and towards the escalator.

"I know it's still fresh and all but one day you'll get over him," he said.  
"It doesn't hurt as much today as it did last week," she confessed.  
"Really?" He lit up in a smile.  
"Really," she smiled back. "Still hurts though but not nearly as much."  
"One step at the time," he said.

They finally reached the top and he steered her towards a clothes department.

"Next step, new clothes so you don't have to go to his house any time soon to pick up your stuff," he said.  
"I can't, Dean," she said.  
"Sure you can," he said.  
"I don't have any money. No job, remember?" She said.  
"I didn't say you had to pay," he said.  
"No, Dean, I can't let you do that," she said.  
"I'm not giving you a choice, sugar," he said.

He took her hand and dragged her into the store. He gave her a gentle push towards a rack of clothes and she knew it was pointless to try and argue with him. Instead she turned her attention towards the rack and started looking through it.

"Good girl," he chuckled behind her.

She tried holding back but once she was inside the fitting room with the few pieces of clothes she had picked out, he just continued coming there with more clothes for her to try. He even lined himself up with one of the women working there and sent her out to find more as well. He wasn't satisfied until she had let him buy way too much. It felt good to have a whole lot to choose from again but it also felt wrong. He didn't seem to care. He carried all the bags into the guest room once they were back home.

"I'm gonna pay you back," she said.  
"And how are you gonna do that, my little fluffy bunny?" He pecked her nose and chuckled.  
"When I get a job. I'm gonna pay you back. All of it," she said.  
"Unless you know the code to Seth's netbank and transfer his money to me, I'm not gonna accept that," he said.  
"I do actually," she said.  
"You do?" He grinned.

Before she knew what had happened, she was sitting in front of Dean's laptop with Seth's netbank open. Dean was sitting next to her with his hand on her thigh. She wasn't sure if he had even noticed himself where his hand had landed as they looked at Seth's bank account together.

"Damn!" Dean whistled. "He just took a pay rise out of proportion after getting involved with the authority."  
"Guess that's all that matters to him. Money and fame," she said.  
"What do you wanna do, birdy?" He asked.  
"I've never done anything so vindictive and nasty before. It's not my style," she answered.  
"But?" He asked.  
"But, fuck Seth! I never mattered to him, did I?" She growled.

She clicked and transferred 10.000 dollars to Dean's account before she could even stop herself.

"Wait, that's way too much," Dean protested.  
"I don't fucking care. You can buy me dinner for the remaining amount," she said.  
"And throw in every dessert on the menu card," he chuckled.  
"Shit!" She said lowly. "What did I just do?"

She looked at Dean with wet eyes. She didn't want to cry but the tears threatened to spill. His hand on her thigh slightly squeezed her as he leaned in closer.

"That was fucking hot, kitten," he said.

His other hand moved up to her head and pulled her close. She closed her eyes as his lips landed on hers. It wasn't a heated kiss but his lips lingured on hers for a few seconds and she didn't stop him.

"I'm sorry," he pulled back. "That was a shitty move on my part."  
"It's okay," she whispered.  
"No, it's not. You're still hurting," he said.  
"So are you," she said.  
"Yeah, but I'm gonna get my revenge at some point," he said.

He patted her knee and got up, leaving her with a feeling inside she couldn't quite figure out.

"I think it's best if we keep this to ourselves," he said.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell Roman," she said.  
"Thanks," he said.  
"Dean?" She bit her lip and looked up at him. "Are things gonna be awkward between us now?"  
"Nah!" He grinned. "It was just a spur of the moment thing. We can handle it."  
"Yeah," she sighed.

She got up as well. He was right. They were both grown ups. They could handle it. It was just a little kiss. There was no tongue action involved. It didn't mean anything.

"Who's cooking tonight?" He asked.  
"I thought you were gonna take me out," she crossed her arms. "You promised me all I can eat in desserts."  
"I'm not enough for you?" He stuck out his tongue.  
"Sorry, but my monster under the bed prefers me with curves," she said.  
"Alright, let's go then," he held out his hand and smiled.


	6. Cinder blocks

She knew she was supposed to look for a job and an apartment but somehow Dean constantly knocked those thoughts out of her head and once again she found herself back on the road with him and Roman. The road was a safe place for her. She had done it for two years with Seth. Two years of just being his girlfriend and nothing else. Back then it seemed to be enough for her but now she knew how wrong it had been.

"Erica?" His voice reached her.

Just her luck to run into him again. It was bound to happen from time to time when they were in the same arenas but mostly Dean and Roman were there to save her. This time she was alone.

"Can we talk, please?" He asked.  
"I got nothing to say to you, Seth," she sighed.

She turned around and came face to face with him.

"I know it was you who took my money," he said.  
"I'm not denying that," she said.  
"It's okay. You deserve something to start a new life for. You should have taken way more," he said.  
"I didn't take them for myself. They stayed in Dean's account," she said.  
"What? No, babe, don't do that. Either come home or start completely over. It's breaking my heart to constantly see you around him and Roman," he said.

He reached for her but she pushed his hand away.

"Good. You fucking deserve to get your heart broken just like you broke mine," she said.  
"Babe, please," he trapped her between him and the wall. "Come home."  
"Let me go," she said.  
"I miss you," he said.  
"Let me go, please," she said.  
"And I know you miss me too," his lips landed on her neck.  
"God damn it, I said let me go!" She shouted and pushed him away.

He stumbled a few steps backwards and looked at her surprised. He had never once not been able to make her weak in the knees by closing in on her like that but clearly it wasn't working this time around.

"What? You're gonna tell me you moved on already?" He sneered.  
"So what if I have?" She crossed her arms.  
"You and I," he moved close again, staring her down. "You and I belong together."  
"You can't control me anymore," she said.  
"Control you? Where the fuck is this coming from? Did they put these kinds of thoughts into your head?" He asked.  
"No, I started thinking on my own," she said. "I was never good enough the way I was. You had to change me to make me fit into your world."  
"Come on, babe, we were happy together," he tried.  
"Were we, Seth? Were we really?" She asked.

She turned and walked away, half expecting him to follow her and stop her. She must have gotten into his head somehow since he stayed and watched her leave.

"Hey!" He shouted after her. "I'm not giving up! You're coming back home where you belong!"

So many things she wanted to say in that moment, just lash out and hurt him, but she didn't. She just walked away, falling against the nearest wall to steady herself the second she rounded a corner where he couldn't see her anymore. She had stood her ground but it had been harder than she thought. Soon she would learn that wasn't gonna be the hardest part of the evening.

The hardest part came later in the ring when Seth and Kane took things to a whole other level. Dean was getting a beating and suddenly Kane lifted a table with a tablecloth, revealing a stack of cinder blocks. He leaned Dean over it while looking up at Seth. She held her breath as she saw Seth hesitate for a second, just hoping he wouldn't go through with it. And then his curb stomp hit, sending Dean into the darkness.

"No!" She cried out loud.  
"I told you Seth was going places," Stephanie's mocking voice reached her.  
"You bitch!" Erica spat as she turned around. "You fucking bitch! You're even taking pleasure in this sick thing!"  
"I am," Stephanie smirked.

How Erica wanted to slap Stephanie right then are there but she held back, knowing that if she did the smallest thing to the woman, Dean and Roman would suffer even worse. Instead she stormed out of there, searching for Dean that was being carried out on a stretcher.

"Dean," her hand found his as she came up next to him.  
"Erica?" He asked with closed eyes.  
"I'm here," she squeezed his hand.

He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw the look on her face. It wasn't just the look of a friend being concerned. It was something more. He hadn't known for sure if she felt more than friendship towards him but now he knew. She might not know it herself yet and she might not have fallen completely in love with him yet but something was there. Something that could grow, that would grow if he continued down this path with her.

"You're beautiful, angel," he squeezed her hand back.  
"Don't fucking scare me like that again," she smiled.


	7. The thought of losing him

He found it rather cute that she insisted on driving them back home. He could drive all he wanted, the doctors had cleared him 100% after his little makeout section with the cinder blocks, but she refused to let him do anything.

"This is my fault," she said.  
"How is it your fault?" He asked.  
"I pissed him off earlier," she answered.  
"Wait, you ran into him?" He asked.

When she didn't answer, he reached over and took her hand.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" He asked.  
"I know," she answered.  
"So what happened?" He asked.  
"He just made it clear that he thinks I belong to him and that I'm coming home again at some point," she answered.  
"So he's delusional too," he chuckled and patted her hand. "Nah, baby, I'm not sending you back to him. Not anytime soon at least."

A little smile crept up on her face and he couldn't help but smile too. He gave her hand a squeeze before finally letting go off it and allowing her to concentrate completely on the road.

"Home, sweet hell," he stretched his body as he got out of the car. "You're an alright driver, sweet lips."  
"So I'll be driving from now on?" She asked.  
"Not a chance," he laughed.

He got their bags from the car and carried them inside. She retreated to the guest room fast. Normally they would sit down for some small talk when they arrived home but clearly she wasn't in the mood for that. He shrugged and retreated to the bedroom, tossing and turning in his anger that Seth had gotten one over him again. Suddenly the door opened and he could see her silhouette in the doorway.

"Dean?" She asked lowly.  
"I'm awake," he said.

She crossed the floor and stopped in front of the bed. Although it was dark, he could still make out her facial features and something was clearly bugging her. He sat up and took her hand.

"What is it?" He asked.  
"I thought I lost you out there tonight," she suddenly started crying. "I thought you might be crippled or maybe even dead."  
"Don't cry," he said.

He pulled her down on his lap and slowly rocked her.

"Ssh, it's all good. I'm okay, kitten," he said.  
"That's the second time you call me that," she said.  
"Must be because I really mean it," he said.

His lips landed on hers, only this time it wasn't just a short kiss. He opened his mouth, prying her lips apart in the same move, and deepened the kiss. She didn't pull away but wrapped her arms around him and allowed him to kiss her. He moved around and managed to maneuver them both down on the bed so he was on top of her.

"Dean," she sniveled lowly as he moved down her body.  
"I'm here, kitten, alright and in one piece," he assured her.  
"Don't hurt me," she whispered.

His fingers pushed her tee up and his lips landed on her stomach, leaving small kisses around it while his hands moved her tee further up. She got the hint and managed to get out of it and he quickly turned his attention from her stomach to her breasts. She moaned lowly as his tongue switched between her nipples.

"You enjoying yourself, kitten?" He chuckled.  
"Mmm," was all he got in return.

He kissed down her stomach again until he reached her pyjamas pants. He leaned his chin on her and looked up at her while his fingers rested on the waistband.

"You sure?" He asked. "It's okay if you're not ready."  
"Please," she said lowly.  
"Please what?" He asked teasingly.  
"Don't stop," she whimpered.

She could see his grin through the darkness and then he hooked both her pyjamas pants and panties with his fingers, slowly pulling them down her legs. They went flying somewhere while he kissed his way back up her thigh. She moaned and tugged on his hair as he started running his tongue slowly over her clit.

"Please, Dean!" She moaned.

No doubt that she needed to feel good right in that moment and he gave up on the idea of teasing her. He could always do that another time. He placed an arm over her stomach to hold her down while his tongue worked like a snake and his other hand found its way down to join in on the fun. He pushed two fingers inside her, working them at a pace that matched his tongue. She moaned louder and louder until she finally cried out in pleasure.

He pulled his fingers out of her and moved his head up to give her stomach another kiss before he pushed himself up on his knees. He pulled his boxers down and managed to kick them off as he crawled up to settle on top of her again.

"Final warning," he chuckled.  
"Just fuck me already," she demanded.

She grabbed his head and pulled him down for a kiss. He moved his hips around until he managed to push his dick inside her without the help of his hands. A loud moan came from her as he bottomed out.

"God damn it!" She panted in pleasure.

He held a chuckle within as he pulled out and pushed in again. Once again she couldn't control her moaning and he just continued, thrusting into her fast. She cried and moaned and he just continued. He suddenly understood why Seth had never felt the need to cheat on her even though he had had many offers on the table. She just felt too good to fuck. He moved up on his knees again, lifting both her legs up on his shoulders, forcing himself into her as deep as possible. She cried out even louder as he pounded away. Finally she came again, not able to move much from the position he held her in, but her walls squeezed him so tight that he was forced to come to.

"Holy fuck," he chuckled as he put her legs back down. "You're one playful kitten in bed."  
"Idiot," she giggled.  
"Keep trashtalking and I'll send you back to the guest room," he teased as he pulled out of her.  
"Maybe I prefer being in there," she countered.  
"Nah!" He laid down and pulled her up against his chest. "You're not going anywhere."


	8. Dirty little secret

She woke up alone in his bed next day. She reached over and felt his side of the bed was cold so he had to have been gone for a while. It was okay. The night before wasn't a promise of anything. It was just two people ending up together. She stretched her body, got out of bed and located her pyjamas on the floor.

She walked out of the bedroom and followed the smell of coffee to the kitchen. He sat by the table with a cup in his hand and the laptop in front of him. She took a second to enjoy the view of him with morning hair, even more messy looking than normal.

"Hey," he looked up at her.  
"Hey," she smiled. "What are you doing?"  
"I transferred the money to your account," he answered.  
"What money?" She asked.  
"The 10.000 dollars you stole from Seth," he answered.

She walked over to the kitchen counter and leaned up against it.

"So you pay me for my services last night," she tried keeping a straight face. "Boy, you sure know how to make a girl feel special."  
"It's not like that," he rose to his feet.  
"Relax, I'm shitting you," she chuckled. "I kinda expected you would do that at some point."  
"And why did you expect that?" He closed in on her.  
"It just seemed like a Dean thing to do," she said.  
"Really?" He asked.

He stopped in front of her and leaned in close.

"And what else seems like a Dean thing? What would he do right now if he was here?" He smirked.  
"He'd probably turn me around and bend me over the counter," she answered.  
"Would he now?" He leaned further in and ghosted his lips over her neck.  
"Yeah, I think he would," she stepped to the side and slipped out of his hands. "Too bad he isn't here."

She started walking out of the kitchen but didn't get far before he grabbed her from behind.

"You little tease," he rasped in her ear. "You watch yourself or I'm gonna tell him that you need a spanking."  
"Dean!" She laughed. "I need a shower. I stink after last night."  
"No, you smell heavenly of sex," he chuckled.

He turned her in his arms and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you regret it?" He asked.  
"No, not at all. I just don't know what to do from here," she answered.  
"Not much really. Let's just let it play out on it's own," he said.  
"That sounds easy enough," she said.  
"It is. For now we can just keep it between us until we figure out what we want," he said.  
"I'm gonna be your dirty little secret?" She giggled.  
"Yep," he grinned. "And you're gonna love it."

He leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Now go shower. You stink," he said.  
"Idiot," she stuck out her tongue.  
"That tongue," He grabbed her jaw. "I got plans with that on a certain body part later."  
"Have you been a good boy?" She smirked.  
"I made you cum twice last night. I think I earned it. And you know there's plenty more where that came from," he winked.

He turned her around again, swatted her ass with a chuckle and pushed her forward. She giggled and disappeared towards the bathroom while he returned to his seat to finish his cup of coffee. His eyes landed on the counter where she had been standing minutes before. Sure as hell, he would bend her over it at some point and preferably very soon.

The days went by fast and soon they were on the road again. They arrived first at the hotel room and he was fast to throw her down on the bed to steal some kisses before Roman showed up. The second they heard someone trying to open the door, he jumped off her.

"Remember, not a word," he winked. "At least not yet."  
"Don't worry," she smiled.  
"I'm totally gonna put my hands on you every night and you better learn how to be quiet unless you want him to know," he smirked.  
"That's not fair," she tried.

She didn't get any further since the door opened and Roman stepped inside.

"Hey guys," he smiled widely.  
"Hey Roman," she smiled back.  
"Anything new under the sun?" He asked as he moved to put his bag against the wall.  
"Nope," Dean grinned at her.


	9. One month of secrecy

They managed to keep it a secret for Roman for almost a month but of course Dean had to test his luck and take things further. It wasn't enough for him to touch her teasingly and one night he pulled the covers up and started crawling down.

"No, Dean!" She whispered.  
"Better be quiet, kitten," he whispered.

He knew the pet name kitten got to her everytime. He held in a chuckle as she spread her legs willingly and he settled between them. He started with long, slow swirls with his tongue, making her breathe a little more heavy. She managed to keep quiet until he went full on tornado on her. She bit down on the covers, trying her best not to let her moans travel to Roman's side of the room.

"Dean, stop," she begged in whispers but he knew she didn't really want him to stop.

He continued, working his tongue as fast and hard as he could, and she slithered around on the bed, making him hold on tight to her thighs. Once again she bit down on the covers, trying to drown out her screams as he made her cum. He chuckled lowly as he kissed his way back up her body and finally captured her lips.

"Idiot," she whispered.  
"Play nice or I'm gonna fuck you and good luck with trying to be quiet then," he whispered.  
"You wouldn't," she whispered in disbelief.  
"Try me, kitten," he chuckled lowly.

He claimed her lips in one final heated kiss before pulling her close and finally allowing her to sleep. Next day Roman seemed normal right until she disappeared into the bathroom to shower.

"I don't believe you," Roman growled.  
"What did I do this time?" Dean asked.  
"I told you she was off limit," Roman said.  
"Oh," Dean caught up. "I guess you heard us last night."  
"How long has this been going on?" Roman asked.  
"A little while. Ever since my head went through cinder blocks," Dean answered.  
"Why the hell would you take advantage of her like that?" Roman asked angrily.  
"Hey! She came into my bedroom that night. I didn't do anything at first. She made the first move," Dean defended himself.  
"You should have turned her down then," Roman said.

Dean sighed and got up from the bed, walking over to sit next to Roman on his bed.

"Is this really a problem for you?" He asked.  
"I'm not sure, Dean. I'm being honest here. Is she over Seth? Are you over Seth?" Roman asked.  
"I'll be over him as soon as I get my revenge," Dean answered. "And she seems to be over him."  
"When is it enough, Dean? Huh? We've beaten Seth around a couple of times. When is it gonna be enough?" Roman asked.  
"Once I get everything he holds dear. He has a title match tonight and you know they're gonna cheat to make him win. He's gonna be the champion tonight, Roman, and I'm gonna take that title right off him," Dean answered.  
"Once you get that title, will it be enough then?" Roman asked.  
"Yes," Dean answered.

They heard the water turn off and Roman nodded a little.

"So you and Erica," he smiled. "Didn't see that one coming."  
"Neither did she," Dean chuckled. "I always had a feeling it was heading that way though."

The door opened and she stepped out. She raised her eyesbrows in question as she saw them sitting next to each other.

"Did I interrupt your bromance?" She asked.  
"He knows," Dean said.  
"Knows what?" She asked.  
"I told you to keep quiet last night," he stuck out his tongue.  
"Oh," she blushed.  
"It's all good, baby girl. I can keep your secret," Roman smiled.  
"Thank you," she said.  
"But at some point Seth will find out. If you two become serious, someone's bound to figure it out somehow," he said.  
"I know. I just wanna be the one to tell him. Not to mock him or anything but I think I at least owe him that," she said.  
"You don't owe him shit," Dean sneered.  
"We were together for over two years. Us three as friends don't owe him anything inside that ring but outside of it, out here in the real world, there was more to him and I and that will never go away. I owe it to him," she said.

They all watched that night as Seth lifted the title high above his head and laughed out loud gleefully. Of course the authority had helped him out and cheated to make him become champion, but the champion he was. No one could take that away from him in that moment.

"He doesn't deserve it," Dean growled.  
"He'll get what's coming to him," Roman nodded.  
"I'm gonna fuck him up," Dean said unshakably. "I'm gonna fuck him up so bad."


	10. One shot

The night Seth won the title, he went out to celebrate with his new found allies in the authority but somehow it all felt tame and almost worthless without Erica. He tried pushing the thought of her aside, faking smiles and laughters for a couple of hours, but the need grew too strong and he stepped outside to be alone. Without thinking he pulled out his phone and called her. He just had to hear her voice.

"Hello?" She asked sleepily.  
"Don't hang up," he begged.  
"Seth?" She asked.  
"Please, just two minutes. I just need to talk to you," he said.  
"Hold on," she said.

He could hear her move around and he figured she was getting out of bed. He knew she was travelling with Dean and Roman so she probably didn't want to wake them up. He heard the sound of a balcany door opening and then her voice returned in his ear.

"What is it?" She sighed.  
"It's not how I pictured winning the big one would be like. You were supposed to be here celebrating with me," he said.  
"You only got yourself to blame," she said.  
"Please, babe, I love you. Just come home. We can work it out," he said.

She sighed and leaned over the railing, looking down at the street below.

"It's too late for that," she said.  
"Are you really gonna tell me you don't love me anymore?" He asked.

She turned around and looked through the window. Dean was standing up, watching her through the darkness. Without a doubt he knew who was on the phone, yet he hadn't stormed out there to pry the phone from her hand and scream at Seth. She locked eyes with Dean and he slowly started moving towards the balcony door. It was in that moment she knew for sure.

"Yes," she answered. "I don't love you anymore."

Dean raised his eyebrows as he opened the door at the same time as her words fell.

"You're lying," Seth raised his voice.  
"No, Seth, I don't love you anymore. I don't hate you either. Frankly, I just don't care about you anymore. So go and do whatever you feel you have to do and at least try to be happy along the way," she said.  
"How am I supposed to do that without you?" He asked sadly.  
"That's up to you to figure out," she said and hung up.

She reached for Dean and he stepped over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Seth?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.  
"Yeah," she answered. "He's not happy tonight."  
"Serves him right," he said.  
"Be nice," she said.  
"When it comes to him, never," he chuckled. "And I did hear you say you don't love him anymore."

He leaned out and looked at her with a little sideways smile on his face.

"I love you," she blurted out before she could stop himself.  
"What?" His eyes widened.  
"Fuck, too soon!" She sneered at herself. "Stupid girl! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"  
"Hey, stop," he laughed.

He grabbed her hands and forced them behind her back, holding her close so she couldn't move while his eyes caught hers again.

"It's not too soon. You caught me by surprise but that's not a bad thing," he smiled and leaned in to peck her lips. "I love you too, kitten."  
"You do?" She asked surprised.  
"Mmm," he hummed as he captured her lips in a deep kiss.

Dean wasted no time in telling Seth he was coming for the title next night. He had allowed Seth one night to celebrate, one night that Seth hadn't truly enjoyed which amused Dean greatly. The second Seth was inside the ring, Dean came storming down and threw himself at Seth. The two men brawled until Kane and J&J Security came running in to drag Seth out of the ring to safety.

"Yeah, you better run, boy!" Dean shouted. "I'm coming for you! I'm coming for that title!"  
"You'll never get this!" Seth shouted as he held the title up.  
"Watch me!" Dean shouted. "One shot, Seth. Give me one shot and I'll take it from you."  
"Don't do it, Seth," Kane warned.  
"Please, daddy, can Seth come out and play?" Dean mocked. "Are you too fucking chicken to face your former brother, Seth?"  
"One shot, Dean!" Seth shouted. "One shot and the world will know who the better man is!"

Dean grinned widely. That was all he needed. One shot. He knew he had it in him to take the title off Seth.

"Cage match!" Dean demanded.  
"What?" Seth asked.  
"Cage match!" Dean repeated. "Don't need any of your little friends to interfere."  
"Don't do it, boss," one of the J's said.

Dean hadn't taken the time to figure out which J was which and honestly he didn't care either. They were just a bump in the road he needed to get over to get to Seth.

"Cage match!" He shouted a third time.  
"Fuck it!" Seth growled before shouting back. "You're on!"


	11. Rough

Dean had seemed completely calm while they were at home. She had expected him to be on edge after Seth had agreed on the cage match but classic Dean wasn't letting it get to him. He was confident. He knew he wasn't gonna blow his one shot. He was about to take Seth down for good and finally get his revenge. He wasn't gonna spoil it.

"You ready for tonight?" The first words that left Roman as he entered the hotel room with his bag over his shoulder.  
"More ready than I'll ever be," Dean answered.  
"You're gonna break him, right?" Roman chuckled.  
"I'm gonna tear him apart," Dean promised.  
"And you, baby girl?" Roman turned his attention to Erica. "How are you holding up?"  
"A bit nervous," she said honestly.  
"Lighten up, sunshine, I totally got this," Dean said.

It wasn't that she didn't think he had it. She just felt nervous. Nervous that Seth's allies might get their hands on Dean after all and even nervous that Dean would hurt Seth too bad. She wasn't sure Dean had it in him to stop once he got Seth inside that cage.

"I know you do," she smiled at him.  
"Yeah, darling, I'm just gonna mess him up a bit," he smirked and winked. "And by that I mean a lot."

She watched nervously from a secluded area in the arena as the match took place. At least Roman stood next to her, holding her hand to comfort her. It was a crazy match and J&J Security was pacing the cage, trying to find a way inside to help Seth. For each thing they tried, Dean was prepared and countered them, never giving them a chance to enter the door or climb the cage. And still he also managed to get Seth down time after time. He hadn't been kidding when he said he had this. He was more than ready. A man driven by a force so strong that Roman hardly could believe it.

"Oh my god," Roman muttered.

 _"1... 2... 3!"_

"He actually did it," he continued.

 _"Here is your winner and new world heavyweight champion: Dean Ambrose!"_

"He did it!" He yelled and pulled her up in a tight bear hug. "He fucking did it, baby girl!"

She laughed down in his hair, sharing his joy. Dean had done it. He had beat Seth. He had finally gotten his revenge. Roman put her back down and grabbed her hand instead. Both of them stormed through the place until they finally found Dean who was making his way down a hallway. Roman jumped his friend with a high pitch laughter and they tumbled down on the floor together.

"You fucking did it, man!" Roman laughed. "I'm so proud of you!"  
"I told you I would do it," Dean laughed too.  
"Yeah, you did," Roman said.

He got back up and held his hand out for Dean to pull him up. Dean fastened the belt around his waist and looked at Erica.

"What do you say, doll? Does it look good on me?" He grinned.  
"It looks perfect on you," she said.

She took a quick look around to make sure no one else was there to see them before closing in on him and giving him a quick kiss.

"You're perfect," she whispered with a smile.  
"Only one thing left to do now," he said.  
"Celebrate?" Roman asked.  
"Nope!" Dean grinned again. "Rubbing it in his face tomorrow night."  
"Is that really necessary?" She asked.  
"Yeah, smut face, I'm the champion now. I'm gonna go out there and fucking fanfaronade about it," his grin still slathered all over his face.  
"I didn't like that one," she mumbled.  
"Which one?" He asked.  
"Smut face. Makes me sound like a slut," she answered.  
"Oh, come on!" He rolled his eyes. "It was just for fun. Don't rain on my parade."  
"Quoting musical songs now," she shook her head and giggled lightly. "Sorry, didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

That evening Roman took an hour long walk to allow them some alone time to celebrate. Something seemed different with Dean as he shoved her down on the bed on her hands and knees and thrust into her without hardly any foreplay. Not that she wasn't ready, the sight of him naked was enough to make her wet, but it still wasn't his style. He was rough, yes, but never this rough. He seemed more angry as he thrust into her harder than ever, actually hurting her in the process. Despite the pain he still managed to finally make her cum.

"That's it, filthy girl," he growled lowly as he thrust through her orgasm to bring himself his own release as well.

She wasn't sure if he meant for her to hear him calling her a filthy girl. She didn't like those words so she decided not to say anything. She had gotten so used to him calling her kitten in these types of moments that she didn't know how to react. Whatever was up with him this evening, she couldn't figure out. He should be happy about finally defeating Seth but he seemed more mad than before. Maybe it had broken his heart all over again? Maybe he hadn't really realized till now that there really was no more Shield?

"Are you okay?" She asked as she turned around to look at him.  
"I'm fine," he answered.  
"Care to look at me and repeat that?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes as he turned his head and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm fine, mom," he said mockingly.

They both knew he wasn't but that was all she was gonna get. She knew him better than to even try getting more out of him. Whatever was bothering him, he just needed some time to cool off.

"Gonna take a shower," he stated and got up.

She watched him as he walked out into the bathroom, listened as he even locked the door, making sure that she would have no way to come out there and join him. Not that she wanted to. Not when he was in that sort of mood. She turned to lie down and hissed lowly at the pain that shot through her private area. He had been really rough on her this evening.


	12. Revenge doesn't always taste sweet

Next night Seth made his way down to the ring with a defeated look on his face. No security, no authority, no one holding his hand. Just him alone with a microphone although he never lifted it to his lips. He knew he was supposed to, he knew he had to apologize for his actions, apologize to the authority for losing after everything they'd done for him, but he couldn't find the words.

"Hey," she said softly and grabbed Dean's hand. "I love you."  
"I know you do, toots," he smiled widely.

Seth looked towards the ramp as Dean's music hit. Five seconds later the newly crowned champion came into sight, walking determined towards the ring with a microphone in his hand. Seth took a step backwards as Dean rolled in, afraid Dean might want another fight right away, but Dean just flashed him the biggest grin ever.

"Relax, Seth. I'm not gonna kill you," he said. "Yet."  
"What do you want?" Seth asked.  
"To see your sad little puppy face," Dean mocked.

Seth sighed and turned his eyes downwards. Had this been just a day before, he would have jumped on Dean straight away, but everything seemed different today. Dean had beat him inside that cage fair and square. He had shown he was the better man of those two.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Dean continued. "I warned you I was gonna take away everything you hold dear."

Seth looked up and was surprised by a fast fist straight to his face. The punch sent him down on his back. He looked up through tearful eyes and watched as Dean towered above him, removing the championship from his waist and holding it up in the air.

"I took this from you," he taunted and licked his lips. "But that wasn't all I took. I took your girl too, Seth. I took sweet little Erica. Guess who's bed she climbed into on the very first night after leaving you. I'll give you a hint. It wasn't Roman's."  
"No," Seth whispered.  
"Yeah, I took her again and again, made her moan and scream and even tell me she loves me," Dean said.  
"No, Erica," Seth couldn't hold back the tears anymore.  
"I told you messing with Dean Ambrose was a bad idea. You should have listened, Seth. Now you got nothing and I got everything," Dean said.

He dropped the microphone right next to Seth's face, continued to stare at the man lying down for a few seconds before finally turning around and jumping out of the ring. His work was done. He had finally gotten the ultimate revenge.

"Erica, wait!" Roman tried holding her back.  
"Did you know?" She cried.  
"I swear I didn't know anything. I'm just as surprised as you," he said.  
"Let me go!" She hissed.

She pushed herself free and he let her run. He couldn't even begin to imagine how she must feel after Dean's revelation inside the ring just seconds before. He himself was feeling angry as hell and he was pretty sure she was angry too on top of being hurt. Dean had really done a number on her.

Dean continued walking through the arena without stopping. There was no point in him staying there. He had said what he came there to say and now all there was left was for him to drive home for a few days off. He unlocked the door to the hotel room and was surprised to see Erica sitting on the floor putting some stuff in her suitcase. She looked just as surprised as him as he locked eyes with her. Clearly she had thought she had time to get away.

"I'll be out of your way in a minute," she said.

She turned her focus back to the suitcase, trying her hardest to keep the tears within. His shoulders dropped as he watched her pack faster than anyone had ever done. He knew he had done something very wrong. She finally zipped the suitcase and got back up on her feet, turning to look at him again as he still stood in the open door.

"What did I ever do to you to make you want to hurt me that bad?" She asked.  
"It wasn't about you. It was about him. I wanted to hurt him the way he hurt me. You were unfortunately collateral damage," he answered.  
"Did I ever mean anything to you?" She asked.

He scratched the back of his head while searching for some sort of answer to give. He knew what he was supposed to say, how he truly felt inside, but he doubted she would believe a word coming out of his mouth right in that moment.

"Yeah, didn't think so," she sighed. "Thanks for showing me that all men are the same. Here I thought I could actually trust you. You're known to always be honest. I didn't think you'd play me worse than Seth did."

Those words cut deep. Never once had he thought she would see him as a lower person than Seth. While he was caught up in that thought, she walked past him with her suitcase rolling behind her. He finally snapped out of it as she walked out of the room.

"Wait!" He turned in the open door.  
"What?" She turned to look at him.  
"Are you gonna go back to him?" He asked.  
"You don't get to ask me that," she answered.

She turned again and headed towards the elevator. Just as she reached it, it stopped on their floor and the doors opened to reveal Roman who looked anything but happy.

"Erica?" He asked as they swapped places.

She just gave him a look of sadness before hitting the button for the ground floor. The second the doors closed, Roman spun around in his own little rage. Dean was no longer in the hallway but the door to their room was still left open.

"Dean!" He bawled. "You son of a bitch!"

He ran to the open door and inside the room. He grabbed Dean and slammed him up against the wall. Dean didn't fight back as expected but that didn't stop Roman from getting one solid punch into Dean's mouth. He finally let go off Dean and he fell to the floor helplessly with blood running from his split lip.

"Why the fuck did you do that to her?" Roman shouted.  
"I messed up," Dean said lowly.  
"Oh, you think?" Roman was still shouting.  
"I messed up so bad," Dean looked up with tears in his eyes. "I got so caught up in my revenge but I never meant to hurt her. I never wanted to hurt her. I wanted to keep her safe. I wanted to keep her here with me."  
"Dean, you fucking moron!" Roman sighed and sat down on the bed across from the wall where Dean was sitting.  
"What did I do, Roman?" The tears started running down Dean's cheeks as he looked for some sort of answer in Roman's eyes.


	13. One last time

Seth couldn't make it out of the building as fast as Dean and Erica had. Being part of the authority meant staying behind as a good boy until they let him off the leash and allowed him to go home.

A few hours later he was finally in his car, heading towards home. He growled and punched the steering wheel, thinking about what Dean had said. The title meant nothing in all this mess. Dean hurting Erica was just too much. Finally he put his phone on speaker and dialed Roman while driving.

"Hello?" Roman asked.  
"Did you know?" Seth sneered.  
"Seth?" Roman asked.  
"Tell me you didn't know!" Seth shouted.  
"I didn't fucking know, okay?" Roman shouted back. "Had I known, I would have stopped him. You should know that about me. I'm not a fucking liar or backstabber like you two apparently have in common."

Seth took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Sorry," he said.  
"For what, Seth? For lashing out just now or for how you stabbed me in the back?" Roman asked.  
"Does it matter?" Seth asked.  
"I suppose not. You're their golden boy now. I hope it was worth it," Roman said.

How Seth wanted to tell Roman that it hadn't been worth it but it was too late to back out now. They had already given him so much and he owed them much in return. It was way too late to try and reconcile with Roman and Dean.

"Sorry," he said again and hung up.

To Seth's surprise he found the lights turned on in his house as he turned into the driveway. He knew it could only mean one person. One person that he sure hadn't expected seeing there this night, if ever again. He forgot all about his suitcase in the car and just ran inside. He walked through the house until he reached the bedroom. On the bed her suitcase and a couple of bags were. Clearly she had been in the process of packing her things. She sat on the floor with her back against the bed and tears streaming down her face. He sighed as he dropped down next to her, put his arm around her shoulders and let her lean her head against his chest.

"Some pair we are, huh?" He said.

She let out a little, sad chuckle at that statement.

"How did you even get here this fast? Didn't you ride with Dean?" He asked.  
"I hitchhiked. I was lucky to be picked up by someone who was going here," she answered.  
"For fuck's sake, that shit's dangerous," he said.

He sighed again and let his fingertips run on her shoulder.

"I know you're not coming back. I've come to accept that now. But I need to say this before you leave. I never meant to hurt you or change you. I wanted you with me on the road for selfish reasons. I loved you, still love you, and it felt good to always have you there. I failed to see that in the process you lost yourself and all you became was my girlfriend instead of the beautiful independent woman you were before me," he said.  
"Why didn't you tell me what you were gonna do?" She asked.  
"I was scared, I guess. Scared that you'd try and stop me or even leave me. I thought that if I just did it, I could always explain later and you'd forgive me," he answered.  
"God damn it, Seth," she muttered.  
"How stupid I was. I lost you. Fuck the title and the authority. I lost the one person I love more than life itself," he said.

He looked over his shoulder at the bags still left open and half packed on the bed.

"Where are you planning on going?" He asked.  
"I don't know," she answered.  
"You got money?" He asked.  
"The 10.000 I stole from you. Dean gave them back to me," she answered.  
"So he does have some decency," he said. "I'll transfer 10 more."  
"No," she said.  
"20 more," he said.  
"Stop it," she said.  
"30 more," he said.  
"Stop it, Seth!" She laughed.  
"40 more. And it's not up for debate. I owe you that much for keeping you from working and earning your own money for two years," he said.

She leaned her head up from his chest and looked at him.

"Thank you," she said.  
"Anytime, babe," he said. "Can I just... one last time?"

He placed two fingers under her chin and leaned in to kiss her softly. His lips lingered on hers for three seconds before he pulled away slightly and looked her in the eyes again.

"If I could go back and change what I did, I would," he said.

He knew it was empty words but he needed her to know that he regretted it more than anything. She gave him a little smile and he smiled back at her. He pushed himself up to stand and started moving her bags down on the floor.

"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"It's fucking 2 in the morning. You got nowhere to go. At least stay for the night and I promise I'll help you find a place to go tomorrow," he answered.  
"Seth..." She started.  
"No, Erica, I won't argue with you about it. I'm not sending you out in the middle of the night. We shared this bed for years. We can share it one more night. I promise I won't try anything funny," he said.  
"Fine," she shrugged her shoulders.

He reached his hands down to pull her up from the floor. She undressed and grabbed one of the shirts she hadn't packed yet to sleep in. She crawled down on what used to be her side of the bed and Seth just moved on old instincts as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up against his chest. He wouldn't try anything as promised but he sure as hell would hold her all night. Just one last time.


	14. Helping out

She woke up alone next morning. The door to the bedroom was open and she could hear Seth talk on his phone somewhere in the house. It had been a nice night. As promised he hadn't tried anything but it had been nice to lie in his arms, just getting some sort of closure. She got out of bed, grabbed some fresh clothes and went to the bathroom to shower. Once she was done and resurfaced, he was done with whatever phone call he had been making and just stood ready with a cup of coffee for her.

"Thanks," she said as she took the cup.

She took a sip and he just smiled a little.

"What?" She asked.  
"It's just nice having you here again and watching you do normal things like drinking coffee. I missed that," he answered.  
"Could we not get into that?" She sighed.

He reached a hand forward to stroke her cheek softly.

"Sorry," he said.  
"It's okay," she said.  
"However, I do have some news for you," he said.

He removed his hand from her cheek and gave her a bigger smile.

"As promised I tranferred 40.000 dollars to your account," he said.  
"Seth..." She started.  
"No, hear me out," he cut her off. "The money is yours. I don't care if you spend them on yourself or donate them to charity. I'm not taking them back. And I got a place for you to stay."  
"You do?" She asked.  
"For two months. A friend of mine left yesterday to travel around India for two months and you can stay in his house while he's gone. It'll give you some time to find yourself and look for a place to live," he said.  
"Thank you," she said.

She threw herself into his arms and hugged him. It felt like a huge burden had just been lifted off her shoulders. Two months was plenty of time for her to figure something out. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, silently wishing she would never move out of them again, but ten seconds later she did just that.

"When you're done packing, I'll take you there," he said.  
"Thank you, Seth. It means more than you'll ever know," she said sincerely. "I better get packing."

How he wanted to tell her to take her time, maybe wait an extra day, but he knew he would be out of line if he did so. He had to let her go. He had lost her and there was no hope of her ever coming back to him. At least right now it seemed like they could get some weird form of friendship and he'd rather take that than lose her completely.

"I'm all set," she said.

He looked up at her and then up at the clock on the wall. Had he really just been sitting there, staring out in the air for an hour, pining over what he had done? Apparently so. He shrugged it off and got up with a smile.

"Let's go then," he said.

The drive to his friend's house was way too short. It felt like time was mocking him, screaming at him for each little second that passed that she was moving on from him. He knew she had moved on a long time before this day, she had to have since she had been with Dean. He just didn't know it till now. He parked the car and just looked at her for two seconds.

"Do you love him?" He asked.  
"I do," she sighed. "But it doesn't matter. I loved you too and look what happened."  
"Yeah, look what happened," he said sadly.  
"At least it was different with you. You loved me too," she said.  
"I still do," he croaked.  
"Dean didn't love me. He said he did but he was only using me to get back at you," she said.  
"You don't deserve it, babe. Me and Dean, we both hurt you and you don't deserve any of it," he said.  
"Shit happens, right?" She shrugged her shoulders and pretended not to care. "Guess I'll be going lesbian if I ever enter the dating scene again."

He sighed and got out of the car. She did the same on the other side. He knew she was trying to hide away the pain she felt. It was one thing that he had messed up and hurt her but he was angry at Dean hurting her too. It wasn't like Dean to use people in a game like this and it made him furious to know he had hurt her that way.

"Here's the key," he said as he handed it to her.  
"You're not coming in?" She asked.  
"No," he shook his head. "This is gonna be your little spot for a while. You need it to yourself."  
"Thank you, Seth," she said.

Once again he found her in his arms for another hug and once again he never wanted to let her go.

"You're going after him, aren't you?" She asked.  
"I'm entitled to a rematch," he said.  
"I'm not just talking about the title," she said.  
"I could but I don't wanna drag your name out there again," he said.

She looked him firmly in the eyes. It seemed like a small fire was burning inside her.

"Do it, Seth," she said. "He already made me sound like a slut last night so fucking do it. Go for him. Pull him down and hurt him."


	15. Payback

A few days laters Seth found himself back on the road. He was standing in the gorilla, looking at a monitor at Dean parading around inside the ring with the title held high in the air.

"I'm going out there," Seth said.

His music started and Dean stopped his movements and just stared angrily up the ramp as Seth came walking out. He stopped on top of the ring and his music died down.

"You're not coming down here, Seth?" Dean smirked.  
"Not tonight," Seth answered.  
"You're scared, boy?" Dean taunted.  
"No, I'm not scared. As a matter of fact I'm anything but scared which is exactly why I went to the authority to set up our rematch. This Sunday at the PPV, you and I are gonna have ourselves a little ladder match," Seth said.  
"Is that so?" Dean laughed.  
"That is so," Seth said. "I'm gonna enjoy standing on a ladder with the title above my head, looking down at your pathetic form sprawled out in the ring."

Seth gave Dean a confident smirk and Dean couldn't help but feel a little scared. He had already beaten Seth completely and taken away everything the man loved and that was exactly what made Seth dangerous. He had nothing to lose.

"Oh, by the way," Seth's smirk grew. "Guess who I found when I got back home the other night."

Dean stood still and just stared in disbelief. His worst fear had just come true.

"And she stayed the night. We even shared the bed. I'll leave it up to your imagination to fill in the blanks," Seth said.

His annoying laughter filled the arena and then he walked out. Dean was furious and stormed out of the ring, far away from the mocking laughter that seemed to come from every person inside the arena. He didn't stop until he had reached the locker room where Roman was standing.

"Wow, calm down!" Roman grabbed his arms.  
"Don't tell me to calm down!" Dean sneered and pushed Roman away. "Didn't you hear him out there?"  
"What the fuck did you expect?" Roman shouted.

Dean looked at his friend in surprise.

"Not... that," he tried.  
"Where was she supposed to go?" Roman asked.  
"To you?" Dean asked back.  
"Oh, come on! Even you got more brain than that," Roman shook his head. "You hurt her, Dean. You fucking used her. No way she's going near anyone that has the slightest to do with you."

Dean dropped his shoulders and sat down on a bench.

"She won't take my calls," he sighed.  
"You actually tried calling her?" Roman asked surprised.  
"Multiple times. I've called and texted. I even thought about sending one of those fucking pigeons carrying notes," Dean yelled frustrated.

Roman let out a low chuckle. Only Dean could come up with something like that.

"You love her," he stated.  
"Yeah, I do," Dean said.  
"So why did you hurt her?" Roman asked.  
"I don't know, Roman. I just wanted to hurt Seth so bad and I didn't wanna admit that my feelings towards her are true because, think about it, when have I ever had feelings for a woman?" Dean said.  
"And when it finally happened, you blew it," Roman said.  
"I fucking blew it," Dean said. "And now she's back with Seth apparently. The one place I didn't wanna see her go."

Around an hour later Seth made his way out of the arena just to see Dean and Roman walking a bit ahead. The sight of Dean sent him back into a fury and he didn't care that he officially had to wait for their match that Sunday. He just wanted his hands on Dean. He dropped his bag and sprinted towards the men, jumping up on Dean's back like a spider monkey and sending them both tumbling down on the hard asphalt.

"You motherfucker!" He screamed.

Dean held up his arms in front of his face, trying to protect himself as much as possible, but he didn't fight back as Seth had expected. He just took punch after punch, scream after scream, and it was Roman that finally got Seth to stop when he wrapped his arms around Seth's waist and lifted him straight off Dean with a loud growl.

"Stop it!" He ordered.  
"You fucking hurt her!" Seth sneered.  
"I know," Dean whimpered lowly as Roman pulled him up. "I fucking know, alright, Seth?"

Seth spat on the ground before turning on his heel and walking back towards his bag.

"Is she alright?" Dean called out after him.

Seth didn't answer. He reached his bag and picked it up before moving towards his car.

"Seth, please!" Dean called. "Is she alright? Tell me she's alright!"  
"Fuck you!" Was all Seth yelled back.


	16. Purr

"Hey, relax," Roman said.  
"Easy for you to say," Dean said.  
"You got this," Roman said.

Sunday had come and Dean was nervous about that night's ladder match. As always he couldn't stand still but even to Roman he seemed to be bouncing around more than usually even though it shouldn't be possible.

"I just wish she was here," Dean sighed and stopped bouncing.  
"I know," Roman placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "She'll probably be watching from home."  
"Yeah, probably," Dean shrugged off Roman's shoulder and started bouncing again.

Roman knew Dean was hurting. Her watching from afar was not enough. It was never gonna be enough. They hadn't been together for long but he could tell it was serious for Dean. Just a shame he had noticed it too late himself.

"I'm gonna go grab us some water," he said.  
"And coffee," Dean said. "And maybe some chicken wings."  
"Bossy much?" Roman chuckled.  
"Hungry," Dean gave his friend a smile.

Roman went on his way but he didn't go straight to catering. He knew he was crossing the enemy line but he had to do it. Two minutes later he found himself in front of Seth's locker room. He could only hope Seth was alone in there as he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Roman?" Seth looked at him with a mixture of surprise and fear. "Are you here to hurt me?"  
"I came to talk," Roman said.

Seth nodded and stepped aside, allowing Roman to enter. The locker room was clear of any other person and it made Roman feel at ease.

"What's this about?" Seth asked once he had closed the door.  
"Erica," Roman said. "Erica and Dean."  
"Wanna rub it in my face some more?" Seth asked.  
"No, I'd never do that. Are you and her back together?" Roman asked.  
"I wish," Seth sighed. "I found her packing her stuff when I came home that night. She did spend the night but we didn't do anything but sleep."

Seth fell back down on a bench and looked up at Roman with tears in his eyes.

"I just wanted to hurt Dean back, you know. And so did she. She told me to use her to fire back at him so he would know how it felt," he said.  
"It damn near broke him," Roman said.  
"Good," Seth said. "He deserves it after what he did to her."  
"I agree on that," Roman said.  
"You do?" Seth asked.

Roman sat down on the opposite bench. Both men looked at each other. It felt familiar, like in the good old times.

"He does love her, you know," he said.  
"I figured somehow. It's not him to use people as a weapon," Seth said.  
"He's miserable without her," Roman said.  
"What do you want from me?" Seth asked.  
"Her address," Roman put on a little sideways smile.  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea. She's really hurting," Seth said.  
"Let them work it out somehow. Right now you're the only person who can help them do that. If you ever felt anything for me and Dean, you do this," Roman said.

He got up, gave Seth a final look before heading for the door.

"It's not worth it," Seth said.  
"What isn't?" Roman asked.  
"The authority. If they're ever gonna try and snatch up one of you, don't do it. It's not worth it," Seth answered.

Roman nodded and disappeared out of the door. He could say a lot of things, hurtful things or comforting things, but he chose not to say anything at all. Seth admitting it wasn't worth is was enough for him. He didn't need to respond to it. Seth was unhappy enough as it was.

Both men managed to push everything else aside as they went at it with the ladder match. It seemed like they were both ready to kill each other. It was a match unlike any other but by the end Seth's words came true as he stood on the ladder with the title in his hand, looking down at Dean below him.

"Are you alright?" Roman asked once Dean came back to the locker room.  
"Not really," Dean answered truthfully.  
"That was one hell of a match," Roman said.  
"I know. I was there," Dean managed to give Roman a little smile.  
"Hit the shower and we can go," Roman said.

When Dean and Roman finally found themselves in the parking lot, they were once again ambushed by Seth, only this time he walked up to them nice and slowly instead of attacking Dean.

"What do you want?" Dean rolled his eyes. "You already got the title and the girl. There's nothing more to take from me."  
"That's not true," Seth said. "I don't have her and I never will again."  
"Bullshit!" Dean growled.  
"Listen to him, Dean. He's telling the truth," Roman said.

Seth handed Dean a piece of paper and Dean just looked down at the address on it a bit confused.

"You'll find her there," Seth said.

Dean snapped his eyes away from the paper and up to Seth. His mouth were open in disbelief, not sure if he could actually trust Seth on this.

"Be the better man. Be a better man than I was," Seth continued. "Treat her right. Take care of her."  
"Seth..." Dean said lowly.  
"No, just do right by her," Seth wiped his face from the tears that had fallen. "Love her the way she deserves. And don't fucking hurt her again or I'm coming back for you."

Seth hurried towards his own car before Dean or Roman could say anything else.

"Roman?" Dean looked at his friend.  
"Just drop me off at the airport and then drive to her. I'll find my own way home," Roman said.  
"Thanks," Dean said.  
"But you heard him. Don't hurt her again or I'm coming for you too," Roman said.  
"I won't," Dean's smile grew wide. "I swear I won't. She's gonna take me back. I don't care what she says, I'm not going away. I'm gonna treat her like a queen."

Erica wondered who could be knocking on her door that late. She figured it might be Seth who had made it home and wanted someone to celebrate with. She did see him pick up the win on television. When she opened the door, she stumbled backwards as someone forced their way through. Strong hands grabbed her before she fell to the floor.

"Wow, sorry, kitten," Dean smiled down at her.  
"Dean?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I'm here," he kissed her without warning. "And I'm not going away."  
"What the...?" She pushed her way out of his arms. "You can't just..."  
"Yeah, I can," he grinned.

He grabbed her again and yanked her close. His arms held her tight and he refused to let her get free again.

"You hurt me," she sniveled. "Not just with what you said but also with what you did leading up to it."  
"I know. I knew I hurt you the night before and I just continued. I thought if I just treated you like every other woman I've come across, it would be easier to say those things next day. But I was wrong. I was so fucking wrong," he said.

He searched for her eyes but she turned her head downwards.

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry and I swear I won't do it again. Just give me a chance, Erica. Just one chance. I'll be everything you want and need," he said.  
"Dean..." She sighed.  
"I'm not going away, kitten," he said firmly.  
"That's the only pet name you've called me several times," she said.  
"Because I mean it," he moved a hand under her chin and tilted her head backwards. "I love you, kitten. I'll stand here and say it all night but you can't get rid off me."  
"Tresspassing now?" A hint of a smile on her face.  
"If that's what it takes," he said.  
"Stalker," her smile grew into a full one.

He smiled back as he leaned down and captured her lips.

"God, I've missed those lips," he mumbled. "Missed you so much, kitten. Fucking love you, you know."  
"I know," she said. "I love you too."

He finally took a little look around.

"You bought this?" He asked.  
"No, just borrowing it for a few months until I figure out where to live," she answered.  
"You got a place," he said.  
"Dean..." She tried.  
"Nope, you don't get a saying. I fucked up enough around you. I'm gonna do things right. You're gonna come home with me. Back home where you belong," he said.

She knew she was giving in way too easy. She should let him sweat but she couldn't. She had missed him too much.

"Okay," she nodded. "But I'm done being someone's girlfriend only."  
"Of course. We'll find a job for you," he said.  
"I won't mind getting a job within WWE though so I can be on the road with you," she said.  
"Nothing would make me more happy," he smiled widely. "Oh yes, something would. You got five seconds to show me the bedroom or I'm gonna take you right here on the floor."

She giggled lightly as she spun around and started walking. He was fast behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck while she led them both in the right direction.

"Oh, and one more thing," she said as they reached the bedroom.  
"Anything," he said.  
"You're getting the title back," she said.  
"You can count on it," he grinned.

He moved her over to the bed, attacking her like he hadn't seen her in years, and in a way it almost felt like it. He had missed her too damn much.

"Tonight it's all about you," he rasped out as he kissed down her stomach.  
"Dean," she moaned.  
"All about you, kitten," he repeated. "Fucking purr for me."


End file.
